Every Day of the Week
by BeautifulJune10
Summary: TravisMegan one shot. (I wrote this but never added it to the story, its cute and short)


"I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering, how do you know when you've been bitten by the love bug."  
  
Megan looked up from her magazine sitting on the couch and smiled. Robbie looked at Travis, whom was obviously embarrassed. Robbie laughed at his friend and continued on with his thought. Ray and Lily weren't in the station, because Ray had signed them up to help out with the Homecoming game so he could spend more time with her and didn't tell her until last minuet.  
  
After the show Robbie took off to leave Travis with Megan. She was still on the couch except now she was lying with her head resting in the middle of the couch and her legs over the arm and dangling down. Travis looked at her. She was wearing a black and white beanie with a Lakers logo on the front and a black tank top over a white one. She was bobbing her feet up and down with the music.  
  
He stopped the Shyne Factory song and replaced it with "Drops of Jupiter" by Train, her favorite song. She smiled and stood up. He did the same and walked out of the tech booth. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and the couple began to dance.  
  
She leaned back into his arms and closed her eyes focusing on the song. He watched her. He slowly leaned over and gently kissed her neck right below her jaw line. She smiled and looked at him.  
  
"Its amazing." He said.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Us. I've always shut people out and was scared of getting close, and I meet you and I put that all on the line."  
  
She smiled. "Cause you love me."  
  
He laughed. "Something like that."  
  
She placed both hands on his neck and he continued to watch her face. "Your always so intense, Travis"  
  
"I'm not intense, I'm romantic."  
  
She raised one eyebrow. "Is that what it's called now? Or is that just in Travis language."  
  
He removed one of his hands and put it over his heart. "That hurt." He said a smile breaking on his face.  
  
She laughed. "I'm sure it did. Want me to kiss it and make it feel better." He put on his best sad face and nodded as she kissed him. Her lips were something amazing to Travis. He wanted to grab her and kiss her hard and passionately but he couldn't because they were so soft and delicate. He still has his eyes closed as she pulled away.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at her. The song ended and was switched by an upbeat Paper Moon song.  
  
"Still dancing?" she said as she began to move back from him and dance.  
  
He smiled. "I think I'll sit this one out." He sat down in Ray's radio seat and watched his girlfriend dance. She was slightly embarrassed by this but just turned up the volume a bit and continued to dance.  
  
A little while later the two of them lay on the floor. Travis was sitting and was resting his back against the couch and Megan lay with her head in his lap. She was looking through his wallet and he was going through her purse. They were listing to Boyz II Men.  
  
She flipped through the pictures looking at him and his mom. She stopped on a picture of him and another girl.  
  
"Who's she?" Megan asked raising an eyebrow to tease him.  
  
He looked. "My sister."  
  
"How come we never hear about her?"  
  
"She's still in England. She was 18 and when we moved she refused to leave."  
  
"Oh." Megan said and kept looking through the pictures. She smiled as she came across the picture Robbie had taken on Travis' phone at lunch. Travis was reading a book and Megan was kissing him on the cheek and he was trying not to smile.  
  
"Well I guess now we know what's more important." She said.  
  
He looked at her and then at the picture. He smiled. "That book was expensive!"  
  
She opened her mouth wide, although she was smiling. "I see."  
  
He leaned down and kissed her again. She still held onto the wallet but put her other hand on his neck slowly sitting up. He let go of her purse and pulled her onto his lap. She moved so she was straddling him, without ever breaking the kiss. He rested his hands on her waist lightly running his fingers up her shirt. She had her hands on his neck and let them fall to his waist and ran her hands up his shirt.  
  
An hour later the two lay on the couch. They were both half dressed. Travis had his pants back on and his jacket over his bare chest and Megan was wearing the button up collar shirt he had on and was wearing, and little boy underwear that belonged to her.  
  
She was leaning against his chest and his legs were on either side of her. He had his hands out and she was tracing his palms with her fingers. She leaned her head back and rested it on his shoulder. He lightly kissed her neck once.  
  
"Am I allowed to love you?" he asked closing his eyes.  
  
She smiled. "Every day of the week."  
  
"Every day?"  
  
Megan looked at him. "Why is that too much?"  
  
"Can I have Sundays off?"  
  
"Just until noon."  
  
He smiled wide and kissed her. 


End file.
